


The White Violin

by Pylades_Drunk



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, bnha au, five and luther are twins, klaus and vanya are twins, which is technically canon in the comics i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pylades_Drunk/pseuds/Pylades_Drunk





	The White Violin

Vanya gripped the railing in terror as she watched Klaus get grabbed by a villain, the bow of her violin gripped in her right hand. She could almost feel his fear and his pain. She could see the stark terror in Klaus and Allison’s faces and the determination in Diego’s the moment he realized Luther was too busy bossing around Ben.

“I heard a rumor-!” Another villain grabbed Allison and covered her mouth. 

“Try to stab either of us, Kraken, and you’ll risk us shooting your brother and sister.” The man holding Klaus sneered. Vanya looked around and saw that there was no one coming. She slipped out of her father’s sight and ran down to the same level Klaus and Allison were on. She burst through the door as the villain aimed at a distracted Ben.

“No!” She swung at him with her bow, not noticing the shockwave that emanated from her. The man let go of Klaus with a yell of pain. The other man loosened his grip on Allison as a man clad in blue white red and yellow burst through the window. Vanya gripped her bow with both hands and glared at the man holding Allison. “Let her go or I’ll- I’ll cut off your arm like I did to your buddy over there!” Vanya yelps, waving her bow threateningly. She knew she was the least threatening thing ever with her long brown hair and her school uniform and being the size of a nine year old boy as a thirteen year old girl, but she had to try to save Allison. And now she had a quirk that she could save Allison with. She focused on that raw fear and anger she felt seeing Ben in danger and said “I swear on my life, if you don’t let her go I’ll do it.”

“I can take it from here, miss.” A deep voice said, the man from before going to touch her shoulder. She flinched without thinking, too used to Reginald hitting her. He brought his hand back.

“Have no fear-.”

“Allison. Her name’s Allison.” Vanya said quickly.

“Have no fear Allison, for I am here!” 

“I heard a rumor that you let me go!” The villain let go of Allison as the blonde man rushed at him. 

Vanya felt like she was underwater as she watched her bow swishing in front of her, bursts of her newfound quirk flaring out, throwing the villains around. She desperately wanted to stop. The bursts were getting too big and too close to Luther and Ben.

‘MOVE! I can’t stop! Please! Get Ben and Luther to safety!’ She could see Klaus jump into action and suddenly Ben and Luther were floating up to where Vanya had been earlier. A loud bang startled Vanya, letting her out of her trance. She fell to her knees and shivered. Klaus went to touch her but she jerked away, overwhelmed by what she’d done.

“Vanya, are you okay?” Klaus asked softly, ever so considerate of Vanya’s aversion to touch when overwhelmed.

“No.” She whimpered. “I couldn’t control myself. It’s- It’s like someone else was at the controls.”

“Do you want to tell dad?” Vanya shook her head frantically. If he knew she had a weakness like that, he’d up her dosage and keep her away from Klaus and Ben again. A body slammed into Vanya and wrapped around her.

“You saved me Vanya!” She mumbled into Vanya’s hair. “Dad’s gonna be mad but I don’t care. You saved my life you little nerd!” Ben and Diego came closer chattering about how cool her quirk was. Diego smiled wide at her.

“Th-thanks Vanya.” Vanya lit up at his praise. Sure Five had been her best friend but Diego was her bandmate. Her brother. The only other one who had her back anymore besides Klaus and Ben. But Klaus had to. They were twins and Ben was Klaus’s best friend.

“Excellent work, young lady.” The blonde man said. “Where do you plan to study to become a pro hero.”

Vanya balked. “Oh no, my father would never let me be a pro hero. I’d just get in the way.”

“All of us want to go to UA.” Allison said. “Vanya’s just worried Dad will make her stay here.”

“I don’t want to leave Mom and Pogo behind.” Vanya lied. “Mom gets listless without us.”

“Well Vanya, I think you would make a fine addition to Yuuei’s list of famous alumni.” He said. “I would know. I myself went there. I’m All Might.” Vanya went wide eyed.

“Oh my goodness! I’m sorry. I’m Vanya ‘00.07’ Hargreeves. Codename the white violin.” Vanya said quickly.

“Is your quirk music based?” All Might asked kindly.

“Maybe?” She said. “This is the first time I’ve ever even seen my quirk.”

“Odd. Normally you would’ve seen your quirk at-.”

“Four years old?” Allison asked, looking sick. “Guys, I think I did something bad.”

“What?” Vanya asked. “None of us will be mad.”

“Dad made me rumor you.” Allison whispered. “I didn’t know why but he said for me to say I heard a rumor and then to make you think you have no quirk.” Vanya clenched her fists. “I didn’t know it worked. I didn’t even remember until now. I’m so sorry.” Allison broke down in tears and Vanya knew Allison really meant that. Vanya pushed aside her anger and hugged Allison. Allison always hugged her when she was upset and Allison was upset.

“Mister All Might, can I talk to you for a second? Without the others?” Klaus asked, for once not sounding manic.

  
  



End file.
